Ratei Bros
by Nia-sama
Summary: CROSS: GB&X. 5 unidades de YAOI. Un chico de Osaka llega a Shinjuku para buscar a su hermano!¡!... Realmente el título lo dice todo...
1. El chico de Osaka

**Capítulo 1**

**El chavo de Osaka**

Un muchacho, o sea un joven hombre, se movía apresuradamente por las calles de Shinjuku. Llovía y era obvio que no quería mojarse, así que se detuvo bajo el primer techo que tuvo cerca.

-¡Me gusta la lluvia¡Me gusta la lluvia! Lo que no me gusta es el resfriado que me da después de mojarme en la lluvia… u.u ¿Qué es esto?- dirigió su vista al suelo y encontró un volante - Servicio de recuperación… porcentaje de éxito al 100... ¡es lo que necesito!- usando una velocidad sorprendente se dirigió a su nuevo destino.

-Por favor…°.°-

-No --

-Por favor…O.O-

-No ¬¬

-Por favor… OoO -

-No ¬¬U-

-Por favor… T.T-

-¡No! ònó -

-Comida por favor TOT-

-¡NO¡Ya es demasiado ¿qué les pasa ¿qué tienen ¡Muertos de hambre ¡Lárguense!- dijo un deseperado y malhumorado dueño del Honky Tonk.

-No podemos... tenemos hambre.óò-

-¿Por qué Paul no es como Kazuki o Shido que no te pueden negar nada?- preguntó con una profundo dolor por el hambre el dueño del Jagan.

Paul suspiró cansadamente y se retiro a la cocina.

-Discúlpenlo- Natsumi regreso de atender una mesa- ha tenido muchas presiones últimamente.-

-Para presiones las que tengo con mi estómago ¡tengo mucha hambre!- Ginji volvió a su forma chibi y comenzó a morder la mesa.

-¡Estúpido, deja eso antes de que nos lo cobren!- Ban trataba como loco zafar a Ginji de la mesa, pero al hacerlo éste comenzó a comerse su mano- ¡Suéltame yo no soy comida!-

-¡Hola buenas tardes!- se escuchó al abrirse la puerta.

-¡Qué me sueltes!- Ban pudo librarse de Ginji pero le lazó al chibi al recién llegado

- x°x -

- x°x

-¡Oops!-

-¿Ban qué hiciste?- Natsumi y Ban corrieron a levantar a los accidentados.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Discúlpame por haberte caído encima.- Ginji sostenía una bolsa de hielo contra su frente

-No te preocupes, de hecho creo que te lastimé yo, según me dicen tengo la cabeza dura.- el joven también sosteniendo una bolsa igual al rubio. Ambos rieron

- ¬¬ Y dime¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Ban ya se sentía un poco alejado de la conversación

-Pues, yo venía buscando a los Get Backers – dijo ya recuperando un semblante serio

-Entonces llegaste al lugar indicado, somos los Get Backers- Ban se recuperó de los celos, negocios son negocios.

-Yo soy Ginji Amano y él es Ban Midou, mucho gusto en conocerte.-

-"Amano… me suena ese apellido" ¡Ah! no te he dicho mi nombre-

-De todos modos, ya somos amigos de golpe.- Ambosvolvieron a reír

-"Otro idiota" ¬¬.-

-Mi nombre es Sorata Arisugawa yvengo de Osaka.-

-Con razón tu acento es gracioso.- mencionó el rubio.

-Si, todo mundo me dice lo mismo.- dijo algo avergonzado.

-Pero te queda bien, te hace ver más genial.-

-¿En serio lo crees? Pues tú no tienes acento pero igual creo que eres genial- muy animado contestó.

-¿Podrías enseñarme a hablar así?- preguntó enérgicamente

-¡Cállense ya!ònó - Ban golpeó la mesa amenazadoramente para enfatizar su frase. Pero luego recordó que era un cliente potencial y recobró la postura acomodando sus lentes.- Es decir¿para que nos estabas buscando?-

- ¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado. Vine a esta ciudad para encontrar a mi familia.-

-"Busca en el directorio telefónico" ¬¬- Ban se reprendió mentalmente al notar el cambio en la mirada de Sorata.

-Me costó encontrarlos, pero averigüé que mis padres ya fallecieron.-

-Lo siento mucho lo de tu familia, Arisugawa.- Ginji sonaba acongojado

-Gracias… ¡Pero no me digas así! Llámame Sorata, como todos mis amigos.- n.n

-¿De verdad somos amigos? Entonces llámame Ginji.- n.n

-… "mejor dile idiota". Pero bueno¿podrías continuar?-

-¡Ah! Ya olvidé lo que estaba diciendo…bueno, no importa.-

-¡Sí importa, necesitamos cobrarte! Digo, trabajar… digo ayudarte.-

-¡Ah! Ya me acordé...-

-"Este se parece a alguien".¬¬- pensó Ban al ver de reojo a sus dos acompañantes.

-Por causas del destino, me separaron de mis padres cuando tenía tres años de edad…-

-Debiste sufrir mucho Sorata…- intentó tranquilizarlo Ginji

-Sí, pero yo sé que ellos me amaban y lo hicieron por mi bien…-

-¡Cof, cof!- Ban ya no quería más interrupciones.

-¡Ah, sí! Bueno, el caso es que recuerdo que poco antes de mi partida nació mi pequeño hermano. No supe como se llamaba, pero tengo la esperanza de que esté con vida.- dijo con grandes ánimos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó Ban un poco escéptico.

-Ban… no seas así. Si Sorata tiene la esperanza de encontrar a su hermano, debemos ayudarlo.-

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto puede tomarnos encontrarlo? Podría estar en cualquier parte.-

-De hecho, el monje que cuidó de mí me dijo que el día que mis padres me dejaron a su cuidado mi padre mencionó que se mudarían a Shinjuku. Fue en los archivos de la ciudad donde encontré que ellos fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico, pero no mencionaron nada de un niño que los acompañara, por eso, quiero saber si mi hermano esta aquí. ¡Por favor, tienen que ayudarme!-

-Ban… OuO - Ginji miró a Ban con esa mirada a la que nada podía negarse

- ¬¬ Mmm... Muy bien, los Get Backers tomamos tu caso.- dijo con los mismos animos que vaca en matadero (N/A: que pedo con mis analogías? P)

-¡Yey!- festejó el rubio.

-¡Gracias! Para festejar que nos conocimos les invitaré a cenar.- dijo felizmente Sorata

-. ¿A cenar?- gritaron sorprendidos los GB.

-Claro, me van a ayudar y no podrán con el estómago vacío.-

-Sorata ¡eres mi mejor amigo!-

-Ban, no me abraces tan fuerte. XoX - dijo Sorata al punto del asfixie

-Ban debe tener mucha hambre para reaccionar así.- mencionó Paul que llegó en ese momento.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hola de nuevo! Pos aki toy con otro fanfic, éste lo hice con ayude de mi hermana Gir Ginji... bueno, de hecho ella ha escrito más que yo, pero fue con mis ideas y bajo mi supervisión (osea bajo una látigo y encadenada ou-). En buen plan, los hicismos entre las dos, y ojalá les guste esta loca idea sacada de un sueño mío, corregido y aumentado.

Con amor e hipocresía, Nia


	2. ¡Otro trabajo!

**Capítulo 2**

**¡Otro trabajo!**

Al día siguiente, más bien, la tarde siguiente, ya que durmieron hasta después de las 2 p.m. por la comilona que cenaron. (Terminaron compitiendo para ver quien comía más pero se terminó la comida del Honky Tonk y declararon empate entre Ginji y Sorata.)

-Lo primero…- dijo Ban- es buscar en los registros a sus padres y encontrar el nombre de su hermano.-

Los Get Backers se dirigieron al archivo general de la ciudad para buscar personas con el apellido Arisugawa. En la ciudad de Shinjuku se encontraron 15 personas con ese apellido que se aproximaban a la edad de Sorata; pasaron todo el tiempo descartando nombres ya que resultó ser un apellido muy popular. Ya en la noche se juntaron en el Honky Tonk para reunir información con Sorata.

-Pues ninguno se parece a mí.- Sorata examinaba las fotografías de sus posibles hermanos

-Puede ser que se haya hecho cirugía plástica.- Ban le dio un golpe a Ginji por tal comentario

-¡Tienes razón! Puede ser que sea un espía internacional que trabaja para el gobierno.-

-"A este no le pego porque nos paga".- ¬¬

-¡vaya que agradable sorpresa! Verlos en el lugar de siempre.- los 3 voltearon a ver el dueño de esa voz y vaya sorpresa que se llevaron.

-¡Akabane!- Sorata notó la forma en que el recién llegado los miraba y no le agradaba su presencia.

-Veo que están negociando con un nuevo cliente.- dijo mientras se acercaba más a la mesa.

-¿Qué quieres aquí doctor Jackal?- Ban se interpuso entre Ginji y el transportista

-Nada, sólo espero a la negociadora, dijo que tenía un trabajo para mí.-

-No sólo para él.- se escuchó detrás del hombre de negro.

-Señorita Himiko¿qué le sirvo?- Natsumi esperaba atender a los recién llegados pero Paul le hizo la seña de que se quedara tras de la barra.

-Himiko¿y ahora que tienes¿No nos puedes saludar normalmente?- Ban se descuidó un poco al Dr Jackal, quien aprovechó y se puso muy cerca de Ginji.

-Estaré muy honrado de pelear a tu lado en esta misión de nuevo, emperador Relámpago.- Ginji como siempre sudaba de nerviosismo

-Yo creo que a Ginji no le gusta en lo más mínimo esa idea.- Sorata tomó al Dr Jackal por el hombro y lo hizo voltear a verlo, esta vez el sonriente de Osaka estaba más serio que nunca.

- "Es hombre muerto"…- pensó Ban

-¡Veo que ahora sus clientes los defienden!- no perdió su sonrisa burlona, perosintió un gran poder dentro de Sorata.

-Yo defiendo a mis amigos.- Sorata y Akabane parecían pelearse con la mirada, todos esperaban lo que sucedería. Del puño cerrado de Sorata salieron chispas que no pasaron desapercibidas, la pelea parecía comenzar cuando…

-¡Ya estamos todos reunidos!- Hevn entró junto con Kazuki y todo la atención se desvió

-Parece que dejaremos un asunto pendiente.- dijo Akabane yendo hacia donde estaba la negociadora

-Así parece.- Sorata no quitaba su mirada de desafío cuando sintió un jalón en su manga

-Gracias- un chibi le daba las gracias por defenderlo – Siempre tiene algo que no me gusta, es muy tétrico

-No te preocupes… nada ni nadie trata mal a mis amigos-

-¡Esverdad! Somos amigos- Chibi Ginji estaba feliz

-Así es.- Sorata y Ginji chibis bailaban la canción de "somos amigos".

-¡Idiota ven aquí!- Ban toma de la cabeza a Ginji y lo lleva con los demás

-¡Ban! u.u-

-Lo siento Hevn pero ya tenemos un caso y no podemos dejarlo inconcluso.-

-¡Qué lástima! Porque esto es una gran suma de dinero… y yo que quería a mi mejor equipo de recuperación. 9u9 -

- ¬¬…¿de cuánto estamos hablando?-

-No tengo la suma exacta, pero el cliente es Nokoru Imonoyama.-

-¡Yo lo conozco!- dijo Sorata acercándose –Es mi jefe-

-¡QUÉ!-

-Soy maestro de antropología en el Campus Clamp.- nn – Así que no hay problema, lo mío puedo esperar un par de días más, he esperado toda mi vida.-

-Lo ven, su cliente les da permiso.- Hevn continuó con la propuesta

-¿En serio no te molesta?- preguntó Ginji todo preocupado

-De verdad no Ginji, sé que con los $3 000 000 que les pagaré no pueden vivir para siempre.-

-$.$- no es necesario que les diga cual GB reaccionó así.

-Además, sé que Nokoru les pagará un poco más…-

- $u$ Descuida Sorata, después de terminar el trabajo de Imonoyama retomaremos tu caso. Nada impedirá que los Get Backers te reúnan con tu hermano.-

-Gracias Ban.-

-Esta más amable que de costumbre- comentaron Kazuki y Shido, quien apareció de repente.

-¿Por qué será?-

-¿Me dejan empezar?- todos voltearon con la negociadora que ya quería ocuparse de cobrar, digo del trabajo

-Muy bien. El señor Imonoyama desea que recuperen el tesoro del campus Clamp.-

-¿Y si sólo es de recuperación nos llamaste a nosotros desde el principio?- preguntó Himiko

-Sucede que el tesoro está perdido.--¿Ahora somos cazadores de tesoros?-

-No exactamente Kazuki. El tesoro se encuentra en alguna parte del Campus Clamp, así que necesito toda la ayuda posible para encontrarlo.-

-¿Si está en el Campus porque no lo encuentra el mismo señor Imonoyama? ¬¬-

-Ban, él es una persona muy ocupada y cómo te dije el tesoro está perdido, nadie lo ha visto en años.-

-¿Cómo sabremos por donde empezar?- preguntó Ginji.

-La leyenda dice que el tesoro esta resguardado por fuerzas misteriosas que lo mantenían a salvo durante la guerra entre los dragones del cielo y de la tierra.-

-O.O-

-…sea lo que sea que eso signifique. El punto es, que no será tan fácil en un área tan grande y los rumores hablan de fuerzas extrañas que han ahuyentado a otros equipos de rescate. Nuestra fama es tan grande, que el señor Imonoyama me buscó para contratarlos a ustedes. Él señor Imonoyama es todo un caballero con las damas, muy educado y refinado, tiene….- todos miraban a Hevn mientras se sonrojaba -… en fin. Tenemos que recuperar el tesoro lo más pronto posible.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos tome?- preguntó Shido

-Debemos entregar el tesoro antes del centésimo aniversario del campus que se conmemora este viernes.-

-¡Hevn, hoy es jueves!- gritó obviamente molesto Ban

-Por eso el apuro.- caída de todos- les sugiero que empiecen a trabajar desde ahora.

-Será de mañana de aquí a que lleguemos al campus.- dijo Himiko calculando la distancia.

-No se preocupen por el transporte- Hevn fue interrumpida por un fuerte y extraño sonido proveniente de afuera.- acaba de llegar- el grupo salió y observaron los dos helicópteros que aterrizaban fuera del café

-¡Wow! Mire eso jefe- Natsumi no podía creer lo que aterrizaba frente a su lugar de trabajo

-¿Tendrán permiso para realizar esas maniobras en la ciudad?- El piloto de uno de los HEI (N/a: Helicópteros Imonoyama :P) bajó con una hoja de permiso que mostró a Paul

-Servicio de transporte privado de la Familia Imonoyama, permiso para aterrizar en espacio aéreo comercial señor.-

-Muy bien, si tienen permiso.¬¬U-

-Servicio de transporte para 8 personas.- HEI01: Midou, Fuchoin, Fuyuki y señorita Kudou. HEI02: Amano, Akabane, Haruki y señorita Hevn.-

-Emishi no podrá acompañarnos en esta ocasión.- dijo Shido en voz alta

-¡O.o! Yo no me quiero subir con el señor Akabane… T.T. ¡Ban!-

-¡Cálmate! Me iré en contigo.-

-Señor, me temo que eso no será posible, el peso esta distribuido para que ambas unidades lleguen al mismo tiempo.-

-¿Meestá llamando obeso? ÒnÓ-

-Vamos Ginji, nada te va a pasar, la señorita Hevn….- se abre la toma y se ve a Hevn coqueteando con el piloto

-¿… y esto para que es¿Piloteas mucho¿ te agrada sobrevolar por las grandes ciudades?-

-… te cuidará…- completó dudando Kazuki

-Ginji, tendremos un vuelo agradable…- el Dr Jackal se acercó sonriendo como siempre

-¡No!-

-Lamento la tardanza- todos voltearon con Sorata que llamó la atención.- soy Haruki Emishi-

-Eso no…- Himiko le tapó la boca a Ban; Kazuki y Shido se miraron entre sí y acordaron seguir el juego; después de todo no les parecía que Ginji sufriera durante el viaje y no tenían tiempo que perder si querían terminar con el trabajo.

-¡Qué bueno que llegaste!- siguió Kazuki.

-Siempre retrasado.- dijo divertido Shidou

-Si, ya ven como siempre.- El piloto no desconfió de la actuación, dio la orden de abordaje y nuestros protagonistas viajaron hacia el campus Clamp.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Nota de Gir Ginji:

Ya sé que chafa manera de explicar porque Sorata los acompaña; de donde sacaron eso del peso. Pero no importa, funciona para fines del fic. Se que a muchos no les parece, pero me agrada mucho la dirección que le estoy dando. Tengan paciencia y les prometo que se pondrá interesante.

Notas de Nia:

Pues nos sentimos generosas y decidimos poner 2 capitulos. Manden sus reviews para saber que opinan. Aunque nos valen madre, como quiera lo vamos a seguir ... Ou


	3. What's wrong with this school?¿?

**Capítulo 3**

**¿Qué pasa con esta escuela?**

Cerca de la media noche, dos helicópteros sobrevolaban la ciudad de Tokio.

HEI01

-¡Quita tu codo fenómeno!-

-Ban, te has peleado todo el viaje, no vamos tan apretados.- le regaño Kazuki

-¡Cálmate serpiente tarada!-

-Para mí estamos más que juntos porque puedo olerte chico mono.-

-¿Quieres pelear?-

-¬¬-

-¬¬-

-¡Ya basta¿Por qué no se calman los dos?- la dama veneno sonaba furiosa.

- Himiko todo esto es tu culpa.- replico Ban.

-¿MI Culpa?-

-Tú no me dejaste descubrir a ese farsante de Sorata cuando dijo ser ese bufón ridículo.-

-Eso era porque ya era tiempo de irnos¿en qué te afecta que nos haya acompañado?-

-De todos modos se puede quedar fuera y no nos estorbaría.- el maestro de los hilos dijo ya con desgano de pelear.

-Fenómeno tu también pudiste decir algo.-

-Al señor Ginji no le parecía viajar con Akabane y la señorita Hevn no parecía interesada en ser compañía para él.-

-Además, Jackal lo pensaría dos veces antes de hacerle algo a ese tal Sorata.-

-¿Por qué lo dices chico Mono?-

-¿Acaso no lo notaste Ban?- preguntó ciertamente dudosa Himiko

-Ese sujeto, posee una fuerza escondida que parece ser increíble. De cierta manera, me resulta temiblemente familiar…- Kazuki trató de recordar donde había sentido esa fuerza antes

-Todos ustedes están locos, yo no siento nada de fuerza en él.-

-Tal vez sea porque ya te acostumbraste a él.- pensó en voz alta Shidou.

-Cierto, tal vez como es tu cliente al principio la sentiste pero como ya te resulta familiar no le prestas importancia.- le contestó Kazuki.

-El fenómeno y el chico mono están paranoicos. ¿Cómo puedo estar junto a una fuerza "descomunal" y no percatarme de ella? En fin, como sea ustedes son tan tarados que se dejaban guiar por Ginji.- ambos se molestaron e iniciaron la clásica bolita de pelea que Himiko trataba de evitar.

-¡Ya basta¡Estamos a más de 1000 pies de altura!-

HEI02

-¡Mira las luces!-nn

-Si, falta poco para llegar-

-¡Esa es la torre de Tokio! Quisiera irla a visitar…- Sorata tuvo un dejavú al recordar la última vez que estuvo en esa torre.- Sorata…-

-Si, Ginji-

-¿Crees que si nos sobra tiempo podamos visitarla? Escuché que venden pastelillos deliciosos.-

-Me parece que sí podremos nn-

-¡Qué bien¡Dulces, dulces!- Chibi Ginji estaba feliz. Akabane estaba recargado en el otro extremo observando esto y Sorata simplemente volteó y se desafiaron con la mirada.

-… y dime ¿esta palanca es para el freno¿Tendremos tiempo de salir algún día?- la rubia seuía con su plan de conquista.

-Señorita por favor permanezca sentada.- el piloto trataba de realizar su trabajo ante la insistencia de Hevn por su atención.

Justo después de aterrizar en el ala este del campus Clamp, los pilotos corrieron a besar el piso y dar gracias por estar con vida en tierra firme.

-Señorita Hevn, bienvenidos sean. Mi nombre es Suoh Takamura, el guardaespaldas de la familia Imonoyama y les doy la bienvenida al campus Clamp. El señor Imonoyama la espera en su residencia para acordar el pago mientras su equipo inicia con sus labores-

-Estamos agradecidos por su recibimiento. Chicos, lo dejo en sus manos- Todos ven a Hevn con ojos asesinos- ¿Qué les pasa? Una chica necesita horas de descanso, vendré a ver su avance en la mañana. ¡Suerte!- dijo al tiempo que abordaba la limosina y dejaba al equipo en medio del campus a la media noche. Lobos aullando y una extraña esfera de paja rodando fueron los únicos sonidos que rompieron el silencio.

-Este lugar es enorme, será mejor que nos dividamos.- Ban dijo analizando la precaria situación.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacerte caso? Todos tus planes fracasan.- se reveló Shido con gran tranquilidad

-¡Soy mejor que tu!-

-¡Demuéstralo!-

-Bien, el primero que lo encuentre ganará la parte de la recompensa del perdedor.-

-Esto se pone interesante.- interrumpió Himiko

-Opino lo mismo, entro en el reto.- se agregó Kazuki

-Sin un desafío esto no tendría diversión.- mencionó el Dr. Jackal

-Esperen chicos¿no deberíamos trabajar todos juntos?- preguntó inocentemente Ginji

-¡NO!- lo reprimieron todos.

-Ya verán, los Get Backers los ganarán.-

-¡Eso no es justo Ban!- se quejó la dama veneno- ustedes son dos-

-Es verdad, deben separarse.- exigió Kazuki

-Malditos. De acuerdo, verán que trabajamos tan bien separados como juntos.-

-¡Pero me da miedo! Me voy a perder.-

-No te preocupes Ginji, yo trabajo aquí y conozco el lugar- Sorata consoló a Ginji

-¡Momento¡Tú no opines!- gritó Ban

-Me parece bien, así el señor Ginji no se perderá.- comentó Kazuki ignorando completamente a Ban

-Si, no tengo problema con eso.- mencionó Himiko

-Estoy de acuerdo, él no es un profesional y no puede ser tomado en cuenta.- agregó Shido

-Entonces por mí esta bien.- concluyó el Dr Jackal

-¡QUE! Malditos sean ¡Se unieron en mi contra! -dijo Ban al punto de hacer un puchero.

-¿Pero porqué en tu contra Ban? Esto es a favor de Ginji.- la chica del grupo hizo una nota muy sutil

-¿Será acaso que el gran Ban Midou sienta algo de competencia?- el maestro de los hilos atrajo la atención de todos con ese comentario

-¡Ah! Ya veo, con que eso es.- molestó Akabane

-¡Para nada! Les demostraré que soy él mejor en esto de la recuperación y ¡QUÉ NO ESTOY CELOSO!- Ban se retira de ahí echando humos por las orejas

-¿Alguien mencionó algo de estar celoso?- preguntó Ginji a sus compañeros

-No para nada.- respondió inocentemente Himiko.

-¿De donde sacó eso? - dijo Shidou sin tomarle importancia

-Yo me refería a que el señor Ginji y Sorata harían mejor equipo para encontrar el tesoro. - comentó Fuuchoin

-Tal vez de eso siente celos.- dijo Sorata ingenuamente

-Si, puede ser... - pensó el emperador

SECCION PREESCOLAR

(N/a: un poco exagerado que a él le haya tocado ir a esta parte)

-Una energía extraña se oculta aquí.- una sombra pasa detrás del Dr Jackal que parece no se inmuta ante ella - sé que te escondes, sal para que pueda verte.

De pronto sale el dueño de la energía extraña… un peluche amarillo volador.

-¿Tú eres quien me ha estado observando?- preguntó decepcionado

-Así es - respondió emocionado.

-Habla.-

-Soy el gran guardián Keruberus.- posee heroica- y al sentir una gran cantidad de maldad llegué hasta aquí.-

-Entonces por aquí debe haber una pista que me lleve al tesoro.-

-¿El tesoro? No puedo dejar que las fuerzas oscuras se apoderen del tesoro del campus Clamp. Es mí deber detenerte.-

-…-

- ¿Eso no te asustó verdad? nnU –

-… no…-

-Muy bien te mostraré mi verdadera forma.- las alas del "animal" crecen y después de envolverlo se convierte en un gran león.- Ahora sí te impresioné-

-Muy bien, esto se pone interesante…- con un movimiento de su mano saca sus escalpelos-… nunca he disecado un león.-

-O.O ¡Ups!-

(N/A¿que tiene que hacer Kero en preescolar, pero como sea fue divertido imaginar a Akabane en el preescolar ¿no creen?

SECCION SECUNDARIA

La dama de los perfumes caminaba entre los edificios tratando de identificar algún rastro de energía. De repente, unos pasos acelerados seguidos de un grito de auxilio interrumpieron su concentración. Intentó encontrar la fuente del sonido, pero cuando dobló en una esquina, la fuente del sonido chocó con ella a gran velocidad.

¡Por favor ayúdame! - unos ojos suplicantes le observaban

¿Qué te pasa niña? - dijo enojada por que la tumbó.

¡Perdóneme señora!- la joven de larga cabellera castaña, ojos azules y uniforme escolar lucía muy aterrada

¡YO no soy señora!-

- Estudié hasta tarde y de pronto salieron del espejo de la biblioteca. Me han perseguido por horas-

- ¿Espejo¿de que hablas? -

- ¡De ellas!- un ejército de dominatrices sexys con mirada lujuriosa avanzaban a gran velocidad hacia ellas.-

- ¡QUÉ ES ESO! OoO-

- ¡AH¡No por favor que se vayan!- se escondió detrás de Himiko

- Siempre a mí lo más difícil. ¡Perfume de llamas!- aunque arrojó la botella entera, parecía no surtir efecto -¡QUE! Bien, usaré el ¡Perfume de regresión!-

- ¡Se siguen acercando! - dijo enojando al la dama venenopor decir lo obvio

- ¡Cálmate niña! "¿Qué haré?"- intentaba pensar lo más rápido posible, pero entonces...

- ¡Es tarde, es tarde! – se adelantó una chica vestida como conejita de Play boy en patineta.

-¡UN CONEJO¡Le tengo pavor a los conejos! > - Himiko se echó a correr.

- ¿Eh¿pero porqué?- dijo la chica tratando de emparejarse.

- Los usan para pruebas de perfumes y siento que ellos me acusan con sus ojos.- acercamiento a la mirada sospechosa de un conejo aparecido de la nada - ¡NO puedo con la culpa!-

SECCION PREPARATORIA

- "Todo tranquilo poraquí. De cierta manera es como si me guiaran."-

- Kazuki. - se escuchóa sus espaldas.

- Shidou¿revisaste la primaria?-

- Si, nada interesante. ¿qué tal por acá?-

- No ha surgido nada.-

- ¡Pues ahora surgirá su derrota! - una misteriosa voz hizo estruendo en todo el lugar

- ¿Quién eres¡Sal de dónde estás! - gritó el amo de las bestias intentando ubicar al voz.

- ¡Somos el equipo Duklyon y los castigaremos en el nombre de la luna!-

- ¡QUE!- dijeron ambos ex - Reyes

- No perdón, vimos demasiada televisión.- dijo el sujeto vestido como una especie cyber - ninja rojo - Somos Duklyon… eh…-

- …los protectores del campus Clamp.- siguió su compañero vestido de azul con pose de héroes.

- ¬¬... -

- ¬¬... -

- ... ¡Ríndanse o serán destruidos! - continuó el tipo de azul.

- ¡Hey¿A dónde van?- preguntó desconcertado su compañero

- Sigamos buscando por este lado Kazuki. - continuó su camino ignorando por completo a esos extraños sujetos.

- Me parece bien-

- ¡Regresen¡debemos luchar! -

- No, simplemente nos vamos. - dijo sin voltear elVolt de negro

- ¡No, no se vayan!-

- No hemos peleado últimamente.-dijo com una súplica el de ropaje azul y ambosseaproximaro a los recuperadores.

- Nos podemos dejar vencer, pero por favor, quédense un rato.- se arrodillaron y pescaron de una pierna de Shido.

- Eh… no de hecho…-dijo el rey de las bestias tratando de soltarse.

- Si no hacemos algo bien, ella se molestará.- lloraba el de rojo.

- ¿Ella? - inquirió Kazuki.

- ¡Kentarou¡Takeshi! - una voz enérgica los hizo voltear llenos de miedo

- ¡No por favor Erii! - se cubrió la cabeza el de rojo.

- Estamos a punto de pelear para defender el cuartel - intentó mejorar la situación el chico azulado.

- ¡Por estar jugando quemaron el pan¡Pagaran esto muy caro!- Una chica con ojos endemoniados y un gran martillo salió-

- ¡Qué energía tan poderosa! - se sorpendió el recuperador decabellos negros

- Shido, vámonos de aquí. -

- ¡Ustedes también tienen la culpa!- ahora, cuatro chicos corrían para salvarse de la loca histérica del mazo gigante.

SECCION DESCONOCIDA CERCANA A UN PARQUE

- Gracias a esos idiotas ya no supe por donde me vine.- el dueño del Jagan caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos tratando de encontrar su camino cuando de pronto algo se cruzó atrás de él.-

- ¿Mh? Imagino cosas... - pero de pronto vio como una bola blanca cruzaba de un extremo a otro extremo.- ¡YATE VÍ!- dijo tratando de tomar el extraño ser. Pero luego lo vio arriba de un árbol a su izquierda.- ¿Cómo te subiste ahí?-

El ser se escondió y Ban se dirigió al árbol, pero de pronto la bola hizo su ruido característico de /Pu Pu Pu/ en el suelo a su derecha.

- ¡Te bajaste rápido! - cuando quería atraparlo saltó hacia un arbusto, de nuevo al tratar de agarrarlo ya estaba arriba de otro árbol.

- ¿Cómo diablos…? - así empezó una juego de escondidas y apariciones entre una bola blanca y el gran Midou.

- Está bien... tú ganas esta vez.- Ban trataba de recuperar algo de aire recargando sus manos en las rodillas cuando escuchó el ruido del animal, levantó un poco la mirada y lo tomó lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¡Te atrapé pequeña cosa!- apenas dijo esto cuando el ruido que hacía la bola se escuchó un poco más lejos, Ban miró hacia esa dirección al tiempo que miles de ruidos similares resonaban al unísono; cientos, por no decir miles de cosas peludas blancas salían de los árboles, arbustos y de más lugares formando una conglomeración de seres blancos de orejas parecidas a los conejos con piedritas rojas en la frente.

- Lindos animalitos… lindas criaturitas…cositas, yo las quiero.- disimuladamente decía Ban al tiempo que dejaba en el suelo al que había tomado.- No me hagan na….- pero no terminó de hablar cuando todos formaron una avalancha que se dirigía hacia él. -…daaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Como única opción, el castaño tuvo que correr para evitar ser aplastado por bolas de pelo blancas.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

HOLA! No me pude resistir y actualice antes. Creo que este es el capítulo más loco del fic, ojala les haya gustado por que a nosotras si.


	4. El Ladrón de las 20 Máscaras

**Capítulo 4**

**El Ladrón de las 20 Máscaras**

¿Akabane terminó con su disección¿Himiko podrá hacerle frente a los conejos¿Shidou y Kazuki perdieron de vista a los de Duklyon¿Ban murió aplastado por el ejército de Mokonas?

**MONORRIEL DEL CAMPUS CLAMP**

- ¡Así se puede recorrer todo el campus! - Ginji observaba desde la ventana elpanorama.

- Es la forma más rápida para llegar de una parte a otra.-

- Sorata¿tienes idea de dónde pueda esconderse el tesoro?-

- No. Lamento que te hayas separado de tus amigos.-

- A mí tampoco me gusta que nos separemos, pero sé que nos volveremos a reunir y todo estará bien.-

- Sí, tienes razón.- dijo Sorata sacando abanicos y serpentinas para elevar el ánimo de su amigo -¿Qué es eso?- vió por la ventana a un sujeto brincando por las azoteas del centro del campus.

- Alguien está brincando entre los techos.- confirmó Ginji. En ese momento el tren se detenía anunciando la estación central.-

- Investiguemos. -

- Si.- ambos descendieron y siguieron al sujeto extraño hasta la plaza central del campus.

- Lo perdí de vista. ¿Lo ves por alguna parte Ginji?-

-No, yo tampoco lo veo.-

- ¿Me buscaban? - ambos voltearon y vieron al enmascarado parado sobre el monumento de la plaza central.

- ¡Espera¿quién eres?- El tipo giro para quedar a su nivel

- ¡Buenas Noches! Soy el Ladrón de las 20 Máscaras y he venido por el tesoro del campus Clamp nn.- respondió sonriente

- El tesoro debe ser muy popular, nosotros también lo buscamos.- respondió el Get Backer

- Lo siento, pero si eres un ladrón no podemos dejar que te lo lleves, lo necesitamos también.- añadió amablemente Sorata

- Es una lástima, pero sólo uno puede tenerlo. Tres ladrones y un tesoro, esto se va a poner feo.-

- Espera, no queremos pelear contigo.- Ginji quería más una confrontación amistosa – Sólo queremos el tesoro para entregarlo a la familia Imonoyama

- ¿A la familia Imonoyama?-

- Así es, soy Sorata Arizugawa, trabajo para el campus Clamp como maestro de antropología, y él es Ginji Amano, fue contratado para recuperar el tesoro antes del centésimo aniversario del campus.-

- ¡Eso es excelente¡No tendremos que pelear ya que los tres deseamos encontrar el tesoro para el mismo fin! nn- contestó muy amablemente 20 máscaras mientras se acercaba a ellos.

- Pero eres un ladrón¿No quieres el tesoro para ti? Digo, sin ofender.-

- Para nada Ginji, un ladrón no necesariamente debe ser egoísta nn- (NA: Si conocen a un ladrón menos egoísta que 20 máscaras, díganme) –Conozco a la familia Imonoyama y llevo una semana buscando el tesoro para obsequiárselos.-

- ¡Una semana! Y a ustedes que solo les dieron dos días.-

- La señorita Hevn siempre nos tiene trabajos para trabajar al máximo u.u-

- Si nos unimos podremos encontrar el tesoro más rápido¿no creen?- nn

- Tienes razón¿alguna pista? - preguntó el recuperador.

- Si, tengo parte de la profecía del tesoro del campus Clamp …- sacó un papelito de su bolsilloentregánosela a Sorata.

- Veamos aquí dice… "_La clave de todo se protege bajo la alcurnia…"_

- ¿O.o¿clave¿todo¿alcurnia¿qué es eso?- Chibi Ginji tenía sobre su cabeza muchos ? Al igual que la autora ¬¬-

- El todo es el campus clamp… - Sorata trataba de desenredar esa frase.

- Así es, he verificado todos los sitios posibles en busca de pistas. Ya he verificado todos los lugares posibles, excepto aquí, la plaza central.-

- Espera 20 máscaras, aquí dice que sólo los destinados librar la batalla del fin del mundo podrán tocarlo.- agregó Gin al leer el papelito.

- No esperaba tocarlo, simplemente encontrarlo. Después contactaría a alguien de los destinados para que me ayudara.- Sorata no pudo más que callar, no quería revelar más de lo que ya tenía que analizar en este momento.

- ¿cómo sabremos que está debajo?- interrumpió Ginji ya un poco recuperado del mareo por tanta ?

- Fácil, debe haber una forma de abrir un pasadizo secreto.- (NA: Eso fue mucha simpleza, aún para él)

- ¿Cómo sabremos la forma de abrirlo? - cuestionó Sorata.

- Pues… eso no lo sé nnU- Sorata y Ginji se fueron de espaldas - ¡pero no me puedo rendir!

- Tienes razón - Chibi Ginji salió con pose de victoria – debes hacer tu mayor esfuerzo siempre.- Una brisa fría recorrió el lugar y provocó que el rubio estornudara.

- Salud Ginji - el ladrón observó como la placa de unmonumento cercano brilló por un momento.

- No te vayas a resfriar.- le dijo Sorata

- Espera, vuelve a estornudar.-

- ¿cómo¿así?- Ginji hizo el sonido, pero no resultó.

- Creo que me equivoqué.- apenas el enmascarado se desalentó un poco cuando, Sorata estornudó pero de manera más fuerte y la placa nuevamente brilló con más intensidad. -¡Sorata! –

- 20 máscaras tiene razón, también te estas enfermando.-

- ¡No Ginji! nnU Cuando estornudó Sorata, la placa se iluminó-

- Eso se puede deber a que inconscientemente descargué algo de poder- dijo con más seriedad, no deseaba ocultar su identidad porque sabía que podría ayudar

- ¡Tienes poderes!-

- Si Ginji uu. Las personas suelen…-

- ¡Eso es Genial! - dijo claramente entusiasmado.

- O.O

- O.O

- Es genial que existan personas especiales. Tal vez si te concentras más, puedas iluminar la placa y algo sucederá.- sugirió un emocionado Ginji a un sorprendido Sorata

- Bien, lo intentaré. "Hace tiempo que no hacía nada parecido… no desde aquélla vez."- el mayor se concentró un poco más, su aura se lleno de unos leves destellos y todo el monumento empezaba a resplandecer.

- ¡Esta funcionando!- se sorprendió 20 máscaras - "Eso significa que él es…"- 20 máscaras fue interrumpido ya que el monumento se hundió completamente y toda la plaza se movía dando paso a unas oscuras escaleras que no parecían tener fin.-

- ¡Lo lograste Sorata!- felicitó Ginji a su nuevo amigo –tal vez pudiste abrirlo porque trabajas en el campus y sólo los trabajadores pueden abrir el pasadizo nn

- No creo que sea eso Ginji nnU-

- En fin sea lo que sea funcionó y ahora podemos bajar. ¿verdad 20 máscaras?-

- Si, vamos.- el ladrón sacó una linterna y lo siguieron.

**UNA PARTE DEL CAMPUS**

- Creo que ya no nos persigue.- ingirió el apuesto joven de largos cabellos castaños

- He visto cosas raras, pero esa mujer tenía un mazo gigante.- aagregó el masestro de las bestias.

- Shidou, creo que no estamos solos.- el maestro de los hilos señaló al par de "ninjas" que estaban con ellos

- Por fin la perdimos Kentarou.- dijo recuperando el aliento

- Ya no quiero trabajar para ella Takeshi. - estaba a punto de lágrima

- ¡Cof, cof!- los Ducklyon voltearon a ver a unos ex-Bolts no muy felices

- Hola… óuòU - respondieron al unísono.

- No estarán molestos por lo de hace rato…- se atrevió a preguntar el castaño.

- ¬¬U

- ¬¬U

- Esperen… de verdad no queríamos pelear - terminó de agregar el chico.

- Sólo bromeábamos -

- ¿Shido… tienes alguna bestia que coma órganos humanos? ¬u¬-

- De hecho tengo 15… òuó -

- ¡Gulp!- Parecía el fin para ellos cuando escucharon dos respiraciones acercándose y tratando de calmarse

- ¡Ya! Parece que las perdimos -

- ¿Señorita Himiko? - se sorprendieron los reyes al ver a la recién llegada.

- ¿Kazuki¿Shido? -

- ¿Miyuki? - preguntaron los Duklyon.

- ¡Kentarou¡Takeshi! – resonidó felizmente la chica castaña al ver a alguien conocido.

- ¿Se conocen?- todos preguntaron entre sí a la vez

- De momento no creo que sea tiempo de presentaciones.-

- Concuerdo con la dama veneno, debemos estar alerta.- mencionó Shido

- Todo parece demasiado tranquilo- cuando Kazuki terminó de hablar, el silencio fue interrumpido por una petición

- ¡AYUDA! - una estela de polvo los cruzó a una velocidad sorprendente

- ¿Esa era Erii? - preguntó la chica del campus Clamp

- ¿La loca del martillo?- preguntó el señor de las bestias

- Sí¿pero de qué corre?- la respuesta llegó rápido al dúoheroico cuando un ejército de mujeres en trajes ajustados corría con las mismas peticiones pero más desesperadas.

- ¿Será de ellas?- dudó Kazuki

- ¡La verdad yo creo que fue de ESO!- todos giraron a donde la aterrada Miyuki apuntaba: una avalancha de Mokonas que perseguía a un chico desesperado

- ¡Himiko¡Fenómeno¡Chico Mono! - se esuchó a lo lejos.

- ¡BAN¡Aléjate!- fue inútil correr, era demasiado tarde, la avalancha de Mokonas atrapó a todos…

**PROFUNDIDADES DEL CAMPUS**

- Por fin terminaron las escaleras.- afirmó el ladrón de las 20 máscaras a sus acompañantes.

- ¿Crees que por aquí este el tesoro? no veo nada.- apenas Ginji puso un pie en la habitación y las luces mostraron un cuarto enorme de paredes blancas con el piso cuadriculado con combinaciones de azul y celeste.-

- ¿Será un juego de ajedrez?- preguntó Sorata un poco acostumbrado a las trampas del campus (por algo será)

- No lo creo- afirmó el enmascarado- atrás de nosotros está una salida, frente a nosotros una entrada, no tenemos oponentes para jugar.-

- Tienes razón. - suspiró aliviado - Tras esa puerta debe estar la cámara del tesoro

- Bien, vamos.- animó Ginji. Apenas unos pasos los separaban de su salida cuando del techo aparecieron varios hombres con trajes.-

- ¡Sombras guardianas! - advirtió la copia de Tuxedo Mask (N/A: a poco no?) - Debieron conjurarse al abrir la puerta. Adelántense, yo me ocupo de ellas-

- 20 máscaras, no te dejaremos.-

- Los alcanzaré, no te preocupes Ginji.-

- No, te ayudaré. Siempre ayudo a mis amigos.- el Get Backer soltó una descarga descomunal que desintegró a todos las sombras

- O.o Eso fue… ¡GENIAL! Ahora sé porque no te asustaste de mí- dijo Sorata mientras Ginji sólo hizo una seña de victoria.

- Bien, prosigamos.-

Después de adentrarse en el cuarto vieron un puente colgante sobre un abismo que no tenía fin.

- Creo que es por aquí - brillante deducción del chico eléctrico. Al momento de cruzar una daga le dio en el hombro a 20 máscaras.

- ¿Estás bien! - se preocupó el recuperador.

- Me tomo por sorpresa.- dijo mientras sacaba con cuidado la daga.

- Estas sangrando. - se acercó el dragón.

- No es nada.- Al momento de ver hacia atrás, se divisó un ejército incontable de sombras que se aproximaba. Nuevamente Ginji descargó su poder en ellas, sólo que seguían siendo innumerables.

- Lo mejor es proseguir.- sugirió Sorata

- Bien.- Ginji y Sorata apenas subieron al puente cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban solos

- ¿20 máscaras¿Qué haces? - gritó el rubio.

- ¡Sujétense!- Acto seguido, cortó el puente colgante quedándose fuera. Ginji y Sorata se quedaron sujetos del otro lado del puente

- ¿Por qué¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Reclamaba Ginji aún colgado de las sogas

- ¡Es la única manera! Crearé una distracción y todas las sombras me atacarán. Lo importante es… que entreguen el tesoro a la familia Imonoyama. nun

- ¡20 máscaras! - mientras Sorata ayudó a Ginji a subir.

- Ginji, no debemos quedarnos aquí. Él, nos confió algo.-

- Tienes razón.- Se alejaron del abismo al tiempo que escuchaban la pelea entre las sombras y el ladrón de las 20 máscaras. (N/A¿Cómo van a regresar si cortaron el puente?)

Eyt! pos este no nos kedó tan gracioso como el anterior, pero aun asi nos gustó, ta bonito. Nos vemos el prox viernes!Bai Ban! ay, perdon, el inconsciente...


	5. ¿Es un Dulce o un Pez?

**Capítulo 5**

**¿Es un Dulce o un Pez?**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**PARTE TOTALMENE DESCONOCIDA DEL CAMPUS CLAMP PARECIDO A UNA CAVERNA**

- Eso me da cosquillas… ¡oh!- Himiko se despierta porque una Mokona negra le lamía la cara y observa a su alrededor a sus compañeros de equipo inconscientes -¡Despierten!- gritó al momento que la Mokona negra desapareció del lugar.

- ¿Qué pasó?- Shidou despierta y se estira como un felino, ya que estaba dormido como si fuera un lindo gatito (lindo n.n)

- No lo sé, desperté aquí- afirmó la chica transportista

- ¿Estamos con todos?-

- Solo estamos con Kazuki y Ban-

- … Jubei…- Kazuki en sueños hablaba con su guardaespaldas pero se estaba despertando. Curioso, estaba sobre el pecho de alguien

- …Gin…- Ban se levantó y sentía algo diferente sobre él. De pronto cuando abrió los ojos se da cuenta que no solo el señor de los hilos había dormido sobre su pecho sino que lo había estado abrazando

- ¡Ah!- Ambos se espantan y se empujan mutuamente una vez que se dan cuenta

- ¡Vaya, que guardadito se lo tenían!- soltó Himiko a manera de burla

- ¡Maldito fenómeno¡Me querías violar!-

- ¡Ni en tus sueños!-

- ¬¬

- ¬¬

- ¡Ya basta! Un error lo comete cualquiera.- se entrometió Shidou - Kazuki tendrá malos ratos, pero nunca mal gusto, de seguro esa serpiente tarada lo engañó.-

- ¡Eso no es verdad¡Cómo sabes que no fue él quien me hizo algo!-

- Pero ahora… ¿cómo podré verle a los ojos y contarle lo sucedido a Juubei?…- dijo el maestro de los hilos en bajo una luz en algún rincón oscuro salido de la nada.

- ¡NO te hagas el dramático!-

- Esto fue el límite, lo que le has hecho a Kazuki no tiene perdón…-

- ¡No le hice nada!-

- ¿Esperen, escuchan eso?- los chicos se calmaron y obedecieron a Himiko

- Son como pequeños temblores.- dijo Kazuki

- No, creo que son pasos.- Shidou trataba de localizar la fuente del sonido

- ¿Pasos?- la chica de cabello corto vio como se formaban ondas en un pequeño charco

- Si, concuerdo con el chico mono, son pasos.-

- ¿Pero qué podrá ser?- la dama veneno se preguntaba cuando de pronto se acercó el origen del ruido

- ¡WAAA!- una mokona gigante salió de pronto haciendo su característico sonido de felicidad.

¡O.O!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**PROFUNDIDADES DEL CAMPUS**

- No me gusta…-

- ¿eh?-

- No me gusta que las personas tengan que sufrir cuando quieren ayudarte a conseguir tus objetivos.- Ginji recordaba varios hechos de su vida

- Pero… como ellos nos ayudan, es nuestro deber honrarlos siguiendo adelante. No queremos que se sientan tristes nn- consoló el mayor dando una palmada en el hombro del rubio

- Sorata… Tienes razón nn-

- Además, algún día, nos volveremos a encontrar nn-

- Gracias Sorata. Estoy más tranquilo-

- Lo sé - respondió revolviendo un poco el cabello del menor

- Prometo ya no estar triste por la separación; sino feliz porque nos conocimos.-

- Así es Ginji nn-

- nn ¡Llegamos! - señaló el GB. El oscuro camino terminaba en un pedestal extrañamente iluminado frente a una enorme puerta.

- El tesoro del campus clamp…-

- ¿Eso es... el tesoro?- Ginji veía una figurita de un pez globo sonriente de oro sólido

- Si eso es… ¿qué esperabas?-

- Algo más grande… algo más raro…. No sé. En fin, llevemos esto a afuera.-

- ¡Espera Ginji! No podrás…-

- ¿Qué?- el rubio tomó el pescadito de su lugar. Al tiempo que la gran puerta se abrió

- ...tomarlo. "Extraño, creo que esa parte de la profecía estaba errada".-

- …Sorata…-

- ¿Si?

- Esto pesa demasiado…-TTU- Sorata tomó el pescadito (que en realidad parece un dulce con cara sonriente)

- Esta algo pesado pero podemos turnarnos para cargarlo-

- Creo que no soy tan fuerte como tú nnU.- Afirmó el rubio al tiempo que caminaban a través de la puerta y una fuerte luz los cegó por un momento, cuando pudieron ver estaban frente a la puerta principal del campus y notaron que ya había amanecido. -Salimos.- exclamó Ginji al reconocer donde estaban

- Si…-

- ¡La puerta!-

- ¡Desapareció!- en efecto al voltearse no había rastro alguno de un cuarto o alguna salida

- ¡Por fin salimos de ahí!- dijo una joven que se tiró al piso después de tanto correr

- ¡Somos libres!- añadió un joven de larga cabellera al tiempo que caían al suelo buscando un descanso

- ¡BAN¡Kazuki¡Shido¡Señortia Himiko!-

- ¡Ginji! - se sorprendieron todos

- Vean, encontramos el tesoro del campus clamp- dijo al momento que lo tomaba de las manos de Sorata y caía un poco por el peso que tenía- aunque… esta pesado- nnU

- ¡ESO ES EL TESORO? Oo?- exclamaron los cuatro

- ¿Tanto para esa estúpida figura de pescado?-

- Ban no te burles del símbolo de la escuela.- agregó Kazuki

- Ginji, si pesa tanto deja ayudarte con eso.- Shidou trató de tomarlo pero fue electrocutado y terminó un poco carbonizado con los pelos erizados.

- ¡Jajajajaja! eso te pasa por ser prepotente chico mono. Deja que un experto lo tome, esto necesita inteligencia y fuerza.- Ban le quita el pez a Ginji. ¿Ven? - pero la felicidad le dura poco, ya que le sucede lo mismo que a Shidou, con la diferencia que él lo tenía cargado y la electrocutada duró un poco más hasta que Ginji lo agarró.-

- ¿Estas bien Ban? Esto me pesa mucho, pero no me hace nada

- ¿Será por tus poderes eléctricos?- preguntó Kazuki tratando de encontrar una explicación.

- Podemos averiguarlo.- dijo Ban al tiempo que obligó a Kazuki a tocar el pez, el efecto que le ocasionó fue similar a los anteriores

- ¡Por qué me hiciste eso?-

- ¡Por lo que me hiciste mientras dormías! -

- ¿mientras dormías?- ¿O.o? - preguntó el rubio algo ¿celoso?...

- Nada bueno que recordar señor Ginji.- ¬¬

- Esto me pesa... - exclamó de nuevo el GB mirando con ojos de cachorro a medio morir a la chica

- ¡Ni loca toco eso!- Soltó Himiko – Que la cargue Ban, tal vez solo sea efecto de una vez.

- No pienso correr el…- pero en eso Shidou tomó la mano de Ban obligándolo a tocar de nuevo la pieza. Esta vez el efecto fue el doble.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso estúpido mono! -

- Porque eres tu serpiente tarada

- ¬¬

- ¬¬

- Oigan, esto ya me pesa…- nn

- Descuida Ginji, te ayudo.- Sorata toma de nuevo el pez y todos observan que no sucede nada

- O.o?

- No pesa tanto… nn-

- ¿Pero cómo? - se enojó Ban

La limosina de la familia Imonoyama llega a la entrada del campus. De ella descienden varias personas, entre ellos la negociadora favorita de todos.

- Sabía que serían puntuales.- todos notaron a una Hevn fresca, radiante y feliz; mientras ellos se observaban desvelados, hambrientos y exhaustos de tantos maratones.

- ¬¬ -

- Me da gusto que terminaran sus labores antes del día acordado.-

- ¡Señor Imonoyama!- Sorata reconoció al que le firmaba los cheques – Me honra hacerle entrega del tesoro del Campus Clamp.-

- Sorata Arizugawa… te agradezco infinitamente lo que has hecho por el campus.- dijo al momento de por fin tomar el tesoro en sus manos.- Como la profecía lo dicta _"… solo los destinados a pelear la batalla del fin del mundo podrán entregarlo…_"- dijo de manera misteriosa.

- Si, de nada Señor.- el director hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a tomar su limosina. Después Sorata volteó a ver a Ginji que lucía triste- ¿Qué sucede Ginji?-

- Estaba preocupado por 20 máscaras¿tu crees que él…?-

- ¡Auch!- uno de los acompañantes del señor Imonoyama se quejaba de un dolor en su hombro

- ¿Estás bien Akira?- le preguntó el guardaespaldas del director

- Si, no es nada nn- Akira volteó a ver a Ginji y a Sorata quienes reconocieron su voz y se alegraron de su bienestar. Después de esto la limosina de la familia Imonoyama se alejaba y los helicópteros llegaban para regresar a los recuperadores a casa.

- ¡Veo que ya entregaron el tesoro!- todos voltearon hacia el recién llegado

- ¡Dr. Jackal!- .

- ¿Dónde te habías metido?- preguntó Himiko (creo que es la que se lleva mejor con él o al menos aparenta no temerle)- ¿eso es una pluma?

- Digamos que estando en una escuela me dieron ganas de aprender nuevas cosas - respondió Akabane al tiempo que tomaba una pelusita blanca de su solapa.-

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**HELICOPTEROS CAMINO A CASA (o algo así)**

"…sólo los destinados podrán entregar el tesoro… ¿Acaso el señor Ginji estaba destinado a pelear en esa batalla? Eso explicaría muchas cosas, como su fuerza; sin embargo…"-

- Kazuki- sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por Shidou - ¿dónde crees que estén los chicos con los que nos topamos en el campus?

- ¿O.o? no tengo idea. Y ahora que lo mencionas no me acordaba de ellos

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**PARTE TOTALMENE DESCONOCIDA DEL CAMPUS CLAMP PARECIDO A UNA CAVERNA**

- ¡Estamos rodeados!- gritó un joven

- ¡Quiero irme a mi casa!- le siguió el otro

- Siempre me pasan estas cosas, así que ya le veo el lado bueno puesno iré a presentar el examen de matemáticas que tenía para hoy.- concluyó la joven acostumbrada a entrar a Wonderland mientras resolvía unos sudokus sacados de la nada.

- ¡ERI¡Sálvanos!- lloraron los jóvenes que la acompañaban. Se abre la toma y se observa una caverna llenas de Mokonas que alegremente caminaban de un lado a otro.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ey!

Algo corto el capítulo, pero más gracioso que el anterior... espero... ya casi es el final! no de hecho no, pero falta poquito.

Can cariño e hipocresía, Nia!


	6. Melissa

**Capítulo 6**

**Melisa**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

NOTA: Una de las cosas que más me de risa a es que todos parecen odiar a Ban y estar en su contra, aún Himiko que sería algo así como una amiga de la infancia. Tal vez por eso algunas peleas no tienen justificación salvo que a muchos les desagrada Ban y les agrada Ginji.Espero eso se entienda.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ya era casi de noche cuando los helicópteros dejaron a sus pasajeros (carga) enfrente del Honky Tonk

- ¡Volvimos! - Ginji se estiraba después del largo viaje de regreso

- Bien Hevn, paga.- exigió Ban

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- soltó Shidou

-Pues que los Get Backers ganamos, Ginji encontró el tesoro, le toca la paga.-

- ¬¬. Acepto que perdí, pero tu tampoco ganaste tarado.-

- ¬¬

- ¬¬

- ¬¬

- ¬¬

- Chicos… nnU.- Ginji quería evitar una pelea más cuando el celular de Hevn sonó.

- ¿Si diga¡Señor Imonoyama!...- todos voltearon – si… aja… espere… es que… bueno es verdad… entonces… pero… oiga pero… en fin, adiós-

- ¿Qué te dijo?- Kazuki ya auguraba malas noticias

- Bueno, él señor Imonoyama se niega a pagarnos.-

- ¡QUE!- todos se hicieron gigantes para reclamarle a la negociadora

- Es que… bueno... tiene razón en su argumento. Se niega a pagar puesto que nos contrató para que le entregáramos el tesoro del campus Clamp y quien lo entregó fue…. Un empleado del mismo campus.-

- ¡No puede ser!- lamentó Himiko – ni todo lo que pasamos

- Perdimos la paga.-completó Kazuki

- ¡Y todo por tu culpa!- gritó Shidou a Ban

- ¿Cómo que mi culpa?- se defendió el acusado

- Es cierto, fue tu idea que nos separáramos en primer lugar.-

- ¡Yo no los obligué a entrar a la apuesta Himiko!-

- ¡A ti te venían siguiendo los animales peludos!-

- ¡Cállate fenómeno! En todo caso acusen a Ginji él encontró el tesoro y no lo entregó.-

- El señor Ginji encontró el tesoro pero estaba muy pesado para él.- defendió el chico de largos cabellos

- Si, se supone que tu eres la fuerza de tu equipo.- recriminó la dama veneno

- ¿Sólo me están acusando por acusarme cierto? ¬¬- el sonido de un mensaje de texto atrajo la atención de la turba "contra Ban"

- ¿Es tu móvil Sorata?-

- Así parece Ginji.- al ver el texto se sorprendió mucho (N/A: desde cuando el banco manda mensajes de texto?)- Es de mi banco, el señor Imonoyama me ha depositado $6 000 000 de yens por concepto de honorarios.-

- ¡QUE! - todos gritaron

- ¡Lo ven! Él es quien…- pero las acusaciones de Ban fueron ignoradas ya que todos se acercaron a ver el mensaje en el celular de Sorata

- ¡Wow! Nada mal para tu primer trabajo.- felicitó Kazuki

- Parece que eres bueno en esto.- reconoció Himiko

- Podrías dedicarte a la recuperación- recomendó Shidou

- Necesitarás alguien que te consiga trabajos, ésa podría ser yo ¿sabes?- dijo Hevn muy amablemente

- Pues la verdad esto no es para mí… de hecho como todos se esforzaron tanto mejor les reparto el dinero.-

- ¡QUE!- repitieron todos

- Así es, para mí fue divertido; así los conocí a todos. Además mis enseñanzas de monje me obligan a compartir mis bienes con quienes me rodean y lo haré con mucho gusto.- nn

- No deberías molestarte.-

- No seas orgullosa Himiko, puedes usarlo en algo divertido nn

- De verdad muchas gracias.-

- De nada Kazuki- nn

- No sé que decirte amigo-

- Ya lo dijiste Shidou, seamos amigos nn-

- Sorata eres una gran persona.nn-

- Como tu Gin nn-

- ¡Grrrr!- en ese momento, alguien estaba que ardía como leña.

- Sorata Arisugawa… - el doctor Jackal que se había mantenido al margen hasta ahora se acercaba a Ban- es una persona interesante ¿no lo crees?-

- ¡Bah! Encontraré a su hermano y todo se terminará.- dijo acomodándose los lentes

- Aun así… dudo que salga de la vida de Ginji Amano fácilmente.- enfatizó de manera dolorosa

- ¡Eso está por verse!- dijo Ban al momento que se alejaba de ahí discretamente

- ¡Akabane!- el mencionado volteó hacia Sorata que ya alejado un poco del grupo, lo llamaba

- También te daré una parte de mi pago, después de todo, nos acompañaste.-

- No, gracias. De cierta manera opino lo mismo que tú, fue divertido este encuentro no me hace falta el dinero.- dijo mientras se disponía a marcharse.

- ¡Espera! - el guapo vestido de negro se detuvo mas no volteó hacia quien le hablaba- tengo un asunto pendiente contigo.-

- Lo sé.- reconoció el doctor – sería bueno arreglarlo- se giró parcialmente y arrojó uno de sus escarpelos que tenía una pequeña nota al tiempo que tenían un duelo de miradas-

- Ahí estaré-

- Bien- concluyó Akabane al momento que reiniciaba su partida. Sorata se le quedó viendo ya que quería asegurarse efectivamente que ese sujeto no estaría cerca.

- ¡Sorata!-

- Ginji.-

- ¿Quieres ir al karaoke? Iremos todos, Natsumi y Paul también nos acompañan ¿No has visto a Ban?-

- No, no sé dónde se habrá metido. Yo solo hablé con Akabane.-

-El señor Akabane... . - dijo con miedo

- Descuida Ginji, ya me ocuparé de él.- dijo casi entredientes

- ¿Qué dijiste Sorata?-

- Nada, que será mejor que vayamos con los demás nnU-

- Si, vamos. "Tal vez Ban se molestó porque estoy con mis amigos y decidió irse. Ban… ¿por qué no te agradan mis amigos? Si me lo pidieras yo…"-

- ¿Listo Ginji?- preguntó Natsumi ya reunida con los demás

- Listo nn.-

- ¿Ban no nos acompaña?- preguntó Paul ajeno a lo demás

- Lo más probable es que se haya dolido por perder la apuesta.- respondió Shidou

- A veces es tan orgulloso, en fin, para mañana estará mejor.- concluyó Himiko

- "_Ban…_"- se sumió en sus pensamientos nuestro rubio precioso

- ¿Y a dónde vamos?- notando que Ginji se puso triste por la ausencia de su compañero, Sorata desvió el tema; además que realmente no tenía idea.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**KARAOKE FELIZ** (no se me ocurre otro nombre; pero es de esos que rentan un cuarto y te pones a cantar solo con tus amigos)

- _… Kimi no te de kirisaite Tooi hi no kioku wo…-_ la primera canción fue por parte de Sorata y Ginji que si bien no tenían buena voz se divertían como enanos.

- Parece que se llevan bastante bien.- afirmó Natsumi mientras tomaba su bebida

- Demasiado bien si me lo preguntas.- dijo Paul

- ¿A qué se refiere con eso Jefe?-

- Nada, tal vez sea mi imaginación.-

- Pues Ginji se lleva bien con él- dijo Hevn

- Ginji se lleva bien con todo mundo a diferencia de Ban que es más reservado. El joven Sorata se hizo muy rápido su amigo, como si se conocieran de años.- la inocente Natsumi (que no debería estar en un bar por su edad pero no importa) afirmó esto sin saber que fue escuchada por alguien más.

- "_Cierto; de alguna manera se llevan muy bien_"- Shidou observó a la pareja que seguía cantando

- _… Kanashimi no iki no ne wo tometekure yo…-_

- "... _muy bien"- _inquirió el mestro de las bestias

- _… Saa Ai ni kogareta mune wo tsuranuke._- al tiempo que terminaban la canción dos chicos llegaban...

- ¡JUBEII¡EMISHI!- Ginji se emocionó al verlos que no recordaba que tenía el micrófono por lo que su grito se escuchó estruendosamente.

- ¿SON TUS AMIGOS?- preguntó Sorata también por el micrófono y casi gritando

- SI, TE DIJE QUE FALTABAN DOS DE MIS MEJORES AMIGOS Y YA LLEGARON-

- GINJI, TU TIENES MUCHOS MEJORES AMIGOS-

- ¿VERDAD QUE SÍ? TODOS…- Hevn les quitó los micrófonos

- Lo siento pero aprecio mis oídos- más de uno agradeció a la exuberante chica por su acción

- Muy bien señorita Hevn veo que es su turno para cantar.- Ginji le cedió su lugar a la rubia

- Esperen¿yo sola?…-

- No se preocupe, aquí Natsumi la ayuda ¿verdad?- dijo Sorata levantando de su lugar a la nombrada

- Pero yo no tengo buena voz.-

- No te preocupes, comparada con esos dos no puedes ser tan mala.- agregó su jefe animándola a cantar

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**MIENTRAS TANTO**

_- "Encontraré a el hermano de Sorata así me tarde toda la noche..."_ - Ban no sabía ni por donde empezar, solo sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hi! es un capitulito, se q son cortos pero son con mucho cariño. Ya se sta poniendo interesante, aunque no lo crean, aun falta para el desenlace, no dejen de leer!

Con cariño e hipocresía, Nia


	7. Orgullosamente Celoso y Envidioso

**Capítulo 7**

**Orgullosamente Celoso y Envidioso**

Sábado 10 a.m. Honky Tonk. Aún después de la desvelada Natsumi y Paul estaban dispuestos a atender a los clientes, y un muy cansado Ban entraba arrastrando los pies.

**- ¡Buenos días! -** el saludo de Natsumi fue respondido sólo con un movimiento de mano

**- Pareciera que no dormiste en toda la noche**.- Paul le servía un café pues lo vio en muy mal estado.

**- Nos pasamos toda una noche buscando el estúpido tesoro del campus Clamp, desayunamos cerca de las 2 de la tarde con ese millonario que después se negó a pagarnos, regresamos casi al anochecer y no dormí por estar buscando… no importa.-** Ban pensaba en quejarse por completo pero mejor decidió callar y tomar su café gratis

- **Es extraño, los demás no parecían cansados y anoche nos desvelamos con ellos.-**

**- ¿Qué dices Natsumi?-**

**- El jefe y yo fuimos con los demás a un karaoke.-**

**- Vaya, que divertido oír al chico mono aullarle a la luna y al fenómeno cantar canciones de niñas.-¬¬**

**- De cualquier modo nos divertimos mucho; no sabía que la señorita Himiko tenía tan bella voz.-**

**- ¡Himiko fue!-**

**- Pues claro, como se negaron a aceptar el dinero del joven Sorata él los invitó a todos a cenar, al karaoke y además pagó todos los gastos.**- dijo Natsumi emocionada al recordar como se divirtió con los demás

- "_¡Sorata!"_ – Ban empezaba a irradiar ondas de odio cuando la campanita del restaurante sonó, señal de que alguien llegaba

**- ¡Hola Buenos días!**- Ban casi explotaba al ver que el causante de sus penas acababa de llegar

**- ¡Buenos días joven Sorata!-**

**- Linda Natsumi¿podrías prepararme esas crepas de las que hablaste anoche? nn-**

**- Por supuesto, en un momento.**- Natsumi corrió hacia la cocina

**- Te ayudaré con eso.-** se ofreció Paul pues ya sabía que no era una experta en la cocina

**- ¡Buenos días Ban! nn-**

**- Buenos días ¬¬. Escucha, tan pronto como llegue Ginji reiniciaremos la búsqueda de tu hermano.**- dijo esto tomando el periódico que Paul había dejado sobre la mesa. La verdad ni lo leía simplemente quería fingir para ignorarlo.

**- Sabes, eso ya no será…**- la campanita anunció la llegada dos personas más

**- ¡Hola Sorata¿cómo estas? Hola Ban.- ¬¬**

**- Chico mono, Payaso**.- el chico serpiente ya no quería que nadie más entrara

**- Sorata amigo, te fuiste y las chicas de al lado te extrañaron mucho.-** sonrió ampliamente Emishi.

**- Lo siento, pero les dije que ya tengo a alguien y le seré fiel nn.-**

- "_¿Tiene a alguien?"- _Ban paraba oreja hacia esa conversación¿no que no quería saber más de nadie?

**- En fin, tu servidor las estuvo consolando, deberíamos salir más necesito que me consigas más citas como las de ayer.-**

**- Emishi, eres todo un seductor de mujeres inocentes nnU-**

**- Amigo, así somos los de Osaka nn-**

_- "¡Osaka! Maldigo esa ciudad"-_ los pensamientos de Ban fueron interrumpidos cuando la campanilla de la puerta se escuchó de nuevo

**- ¡Vaya que son puntuales!-**

**- ¡Himiko!-**

**- ¡Hola a todos! Hola Ban¿cómo le hicieron para levantarse, todavía tengo sueño-** la dama veneno se dirigió hacia los otros tres olvidándose de Midou.

**- Los que se quedaron más tarde fueron Kazuki y Jubeii**.- argumentó Shido, en eso la puerta se abre de nuevo

**- ¡Hola a todos! Shido eso no es cierto. No fuimos los últimos en irnos-** mencionó Kazuki

- **Así es, la última en irse fue la negociadora.-** agregó el médico

**- ¡Buenos días Kazuki y Jubeii! -**saludóotra vez el nuevo amigo de todos.

**- ¿Llego tarde?-** Hevn acababa de entrar

**- No de hecho Ginji todavía no ha llegado.-** mencionó Kazuki

-_ "¿Dónde estará?"-_ Ban se estaba impacientando, eran demasiadas personas que parecían unirse de vez en cuando en su contra

**- Hola a todos ¿para qué me llamaron?-**

**- ¡Hola Makubex!- **saludaron Shidou y Kazuki al recién llegado.

_- "¿Qué sucede aquí? Parece centro de convenciones"-_ la paciencia del dueño del Jagan estaba por terminarse

-** Te llamamos porque Ginji nos quería reunir a todos**.- dijo Kazuki

**- Dijo que tenía algo importante que decirnos pero no quería arruinar la sorpresa**- agregó Shido

**- Aquí están las crepas**.- Natsumi salió de la cocina seguida de Paul - **Vaya tenemos visitas no creo que tengamos para todos nn-**

**- No hay problema Natsumi. Sólo esperamos a Ginji**- respondió Himiko

**- Así es, tenemos una noticia que darles a todos. nn **– admitió Sorata

_- "¡Noticia¿Qué noticia?"_- Ban ya ni se pretendía leer el periódico, lo dejó de lado para prestar atención a lo que sucedía

**- ¿Sabes algo Sorata?**- preguntó Hevn llena de curiosidad

**- Sí, pero debemos esperar a que Ginji llegue para decirles a todos nn.-**

**- ¡No puedo esperar!** - se impacientó la negociadora

- **Lamento el retraso nnU**- dijo el famoso rubio sobándose la cabeza

**- ¡GINJI! - **se sorrpendieron todos al ver al tan esperado personaje.

-** Me quedé dormido nnU**.- todo abría estado bien hasta ese punto, pero de pronto agregó.- **Sorata… ¿por qué no me despertaste?-**

_- "¿Por qué no me despertaste¿Cómo que por qué no me despertaste? ..._" - esa frase hizo eco en la cabeza de Ban, que estaba en shock para si quiera pensar en algo más – _"¡Imposible! No puede ser, escuché mal"-_

**- Dormías tan plácidamente que no quise molestarte… era normal que estuvieras cansado después de todo lo que pasó. nn-**

- **…**- Ban estaba en estado de shock, apenas trataba de atar los cabos y las conclusiones que salían no le parecían, aunque cobraba sentido cada vez que las repasaba

**- Bueno, ya que todos estamos reunidos; Sorata y yo tenemos que anunciarles que somos…**- la emoción y la frase de Ginji fueron cortadas por un Ban, que más que molesto, se levantó y le pasó por un lado sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.- **¡BAN!-** acto seguido, el rubio sale tras de él dejando a todos con !

**- ¿Qué es lo que tenían que decirnos?**- Natsumi rompió el silencio de pronto

No corría puesto que no tenía pensado a donde llegar, sólo quería alejarse. Caminaba rápidamente, a unas calles del café se detuvo en seco al sentir que lo tomaban del brazo impidiendo su huida.

**- ¡BAN¿Qué sucede?-**

**- ¡Te atreves a preguntarme qué me sucede!-**

**- O.o Pues si **- Ginji de pronto tuvo temor, pues no sabía de que hablaba su compañero

**- ¿Acaso no lo sabes?**- Ban agachó su cabeza tratando inútilmente de detener las lágrimas en sus ojos

**- De verdad que no sé que pasa Ban, pero dime necesito saber que es lo que pasa.-**

**- Pasa que estoy celoso ¿no lo sabías?-**

**- ¿Celoso¿Pero porqué?-**

**- ¡Porque te amo!-**

**- O.o …Ban…-** Ginji no se esperaba una declaración de ese tipo y mucho menos en medio de la calle ya que todos voltearon hacia ellos

**- Te amo Ginji** – Ban volteó a mirar los ojos de su compañero, los suyos estaban llenos de lágrimas, de sentimientos guardados y ocultos que por fin salían a la luz. **-…y desde que llegó ese Sorata todo el mundo habla de él y de lo bien que se llevan…-**

**- Ban…-**

**- …Y de lo amable que es con todo mundo…-**

**- Ban…-**

**- … de lo alegre que es…-**

**- Ban…-**

**- Si, yo sé que se lleva bien con el fenómeno y el chico mono…-**

**- Ban…-**

**- … incluso a Himiko parece caerle mejor que yo...-**

**- Ban…-**

**- y ya sé que él tiene un empleo que…-**

**- ¡BAN! . -**

**- ¿Qué? O.O-** Ya no supo si la sorpresa fue por el grito desesperado por llamar su atención o por el beso que en ese momento estaba recibiendo

**- Ban… yo también te amo**- fue la respuesta después de separarse brevemente – **y no hay nadie más con quien yo quisiera estar, no importa lo que los demás piensen- le susurró al oído al tiempo que lo abrazaba tiernamente**

**- Ginji…**- fue todo lo que pudo articular antes de corresponder al abrazo. Después un montón de aplausos y exclamaciones los hicieron darse cuenta que estaban en la calle y todos los transeúntes vitoreaban la declaración que habían presenciado. Algunos incluso lloraron de la emoción T.T

**- Creo que mejor nos vamos de aquí.-** dijo Ban soltando el abrazo pero tomando la mano de Ginji para irse del lugar

**- Regresemos al Honky Tonk con los demás nn. No pudimos decirles que Sorata y yo somos….**

**- ¡HERMANOS!** – todos se sorprendieron de la confesión que habían obligado decir a Sorata

**- Si, n.n anoche nos dimos cuenta.-** respondió el dragón del cielo con felicidad.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Eyt! Pos por fin termine la escuela así q ya pouedo seguir actualizando. Ojala les haya gustado este cap por q ora si ya c acerca el final. Aprovecho para agradecer a los que han dejado review (y tmb a los q no) realemnte se siente muy bonito cuando te los dejan TuT. Gracias a: _Contances, BanZim _(cuñis!)_, Tai-Chiian, Star Bright_y mi manis_Gir Ginji._ Hasta la prox sem!


	8. ¡Hermanito!

**Capítulo 8**

**¡Hermanito!**

- **¡HERMANOS! **– todos se sorprendieron de la confesión que habían obligado decir a Sorata

- **Si n.n apenas nos dimos cuenta.- **respondió algo avergonzado.

**- ¿Es eso posible?**- dudó Himiko.

- **¿cómo se dieron cuenta?**- preguntó Hevn

- **Pues la verdad es difícil de explicar…**

/FLASHBACK/

Ginji y Sorata fueron los primeros en irse del karaoke, eran las 10 pm y ambos se morían de sueño. Regresaron al Honky Tonk pero no encontraron a Ban, los buscaron por todos lados, bueno por donde Ginji conocía y como no lo localizaron, Sorata invitó a pasar la noche en su cuarto de hotel. Como amigos en camas separadas no sean malpensados. ¬¬

- **¡Wow¡Tu cuarto de hotel es enorme!-**

- **Sí, tenía pensado que me acompañara mi prometida, por eso tiene dos camas, nos vamos a esperar a la noche de bodas nn-**

**- ¿Por qué no vino?- o.o **preguntó el rubio inocentemente

**- Tenemos una casa de huéspedes, de pronto llegaron muchas visitas y tuvo que atender el negocio u.u Pero le prometí que regresaría con mi hermano y se lo presentaría.-**

**- Muy bien, los GB te ayudaremos a recuperar a tu hermano-**

**- Gracias Ginji.-**

**- ¿Qué es esto¿es de tu prometida?**- Ginji tomó un camafeo que vio en la mesa de la habitación

**- No, es... digo, erade mi madre. Me lo dio el día que me entregaron a los monjes. No he podido abrirlo porque tiene un sello.-**

**- ¿Sello? O.o?**

**- Si, mis padres tenían poderes, no recuerdo bien cuales pero sé que ellos sellaron esto de manera que no cualquiera lo pudiera abrir.-**

**- ooh... ¿Y por qué tu familia se mudó de ciudad?-**

**- Ginji, fui uno de los destinados a pelear la batalla del fin del mundo, un dragón de la tierra.-**

**- ¿Un dragón de la tierra?-**

**- Mi deber es luchar para evitar el fin del mundo, debía proteger a Kamui, el líder de los dragones de la tierra con mi vida, pero el destino escrito por mi nacimiento era morir protegiendo a la mujer que amo.-**

**- ¿O.o¿Sorata entonces moriste¿o como?-**

**-Si, algo asi, pero reviví, no se cómo. nnU En fin, debido a mi doble destino lo más probable es que naciera con una estrella gemela, así en caso de morir antes de la batalla él ocuparía mi lugar.-**

**- Pero dijiste que tu hermano era un bebé cuando te dejaron en el templo.-**

**- Pues así fue, la palabra gemelo no necesariamente significa que naciéramos al mismo tiempo. Lo que significa que muy probablemente en caso de que no llegara a proteger a Kamui mi hermano menor lo haría. Él tendría poderes comparables a los de los dragones de la tierra.-**

**- Ya comprendo, tus padres te entregaron por tu destino. Ya era muy doloroso perder a un hijo y no querían perder a dos.-**

**- Así es, por eso se cambiaron de ciudad. No les guardo rencor, pero ahora que la batalla terminó espero rehacer mi vida junto a la mujer que amo y encontrar a mi hermano. Ellos son mi familia.-**

**- Tu historia es muy triste. Pero ¿cómo piensas reconocer a tu hermano?- **Ginji veía con detenimiento el colgante, parecía estar soldado y de cierta manera lo veía familiar.

- **Supongo que debe tener un carácter parecido al mío, más o menos mialtura, mi gusto para vestir, mi forma de cabello, mis ojos yhabilidades supernaturales nn. Además creo que tendrá unmedallón parecido al de mi madre y…-**

**- ¡Se abrió! - **exclamó apenado.

**- ¿Eh?-**

**- Abrí el medallón de tu madre, mira adentro tiene una fotografía.- **en el pequeño cuadro en blanco y negro se observaban un padre, un pequeño Sorata y una madre cargando un pequeño bebé en brazos.

**- No recordaba… el rostro de mis padres…- **dijo con tristeza y con la voz atrapada en su garganta.

-** Mira, de niño te pareces mucho a mí nn-**

-** Es verdad. ¡Qué extraño! Sacaré la foto para verla mejor.-**

- **Mira algo dice atrás…-** Ginji señaló una frase detrás de la imagen

- **Familia Arisugawa-Amano… ¡ya recuerdo! Tu apellido es el mismo apellido de soltera de mi madre.- **habló con emoción el dragón.

**- Ahora que recuerdo, cuando me encontraron en la Fortaleza Ilimitada tenía un medallón, pero lo perdí cuando mis poderes despertaron… lo vaporice n.n también esa vez mi cabello se tiñó de rubio. -**

- **¿No eres rubio natural? ¬¬-**

- **No, tenía el cabello castaño. Mira el medallón me dejó esta marca el vaporizarse.**- Ginji le muestra a Sorata una ligera marca que tenía en el pecho del lado derecho.

-** Sería mucha coincidencia ¿no crees?-** Sorata coloca el colgante sobre la cicatriz, eran del mismo tamaño

- **Sorata… tu crees que…**

**- Así es Ginji… mi hermano debe parecerse a ti-**

/ FIN FLASHBACK /

Como pueden suponerse los que escuchaban el relato tuvieron una caída tipo anime estruendosa.

**- ¡Vayaque son hermanos!**- se lamentó Hevn

- **¿Cómo es posible que no sacaran conjeturas antes?**- se quejó el chico de cabellos largos y castaños.

- **Kazuki tiene razón, ya eran demasiadas coincidencias.-** dijo Shido

- **En fin, creo que querían estar seguros.**- trató de arreglar Jubeii

- **Así que así se dieron cuenta. Ahora que lo mencionas si tienen rasgos parecidos.-** reconoció Makubex

**- Los mismo ojos, los mismos gustos para vestir, los mismos gestos, ahora todo tiene sentido.-** dijo Himiko

**- Si, además tienen el mismo carácter.**- agregó Natsumi

- **Bueno pues así es pero no nos dimos cuenta hasta que hicimos la prueba de habilidades.-** interrumpió Sorata

**- ¿Prueba de habilidades?**- preguntó Kazuki

- **Si éramos hermanos debíamos tener la misma fuerza así que peleamos en la fortaleza ilimitada**

**- ¡QUE!- **gritaron todos de nuevo

**- Si dices que peleaste con el señor Ginji en la fortaleza ilimitada ¿cómo es que nadie supo de esa batalla?- **preguntó Emishi, (él vive ahí ¿no?)

**- Levantamos una barrera protectora llamada Kekai, de ese modo alejamos a todas las personas y no salen lastimadas nn- **respondió el joven de Osaka

**- Sí, de ese modo todos estuvieron a salvo mientras comprobamos nuestras habilidades.**- agregó Ginji, que recién llegaba al café tomado de la mano de Ban

- **Después de pelear durante 5 horas nos dimos cuenta que habíamos destrozado casi toda la dimensión de la barrera, así que…-**

**- Confirmaron que tenían ataques similares y eso concluyó que eran hermanos**- interrumpió Shido

**- No! Nos dimos cuenta que eran las 7 a.m. y el laboratorio de análisis sanguíneos de la plaza abriría pronto por lo que decidimos tomar una prueba de familiaridad.- nn**

- **Eso nos confirmó que somos hermanos- nn**

- **Entonces no queda más que celebrar que los Get Backers cumplieron con su trabajo**- Ban sorprendió con su entusiasmo

- **¡Tienes razón¡La casa invita!**- gritó emocionada Natsumi, todos en el café se alegraron de sobremanera y no hicieron caso de Paul quien se negaba rotundamente a atenderlos gratis.

Cementerio de Shinjuku más tarde ese mismo día.

Después de la celebración en el Honky Tonk, los GB se retiraron para realizar un último encargode su cliente Sorata.

- **¿Aquí es?**- preguntó Ginji con nerviosismo

- **Si**- se limitó a decir Sorata al tiempo que dejaba un ramo de flores en la lápida

- **Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de preguntarme donde estarían, tuve la esperanza de verlo de nuevo algún día pero no me imaginaba que sería de esta manera.**- Ginji se puso en cuclillas y colocó otro ramo de flores pero de manera más lenta

- **No te preocupes, todo esta bien Ginji**.- Sorata puso una mano en el hombro del chico evitando que llorara, eran sentimientos extraños para el rubio; de pronto supo que tenía una familia a la que no extrañaba… ¿será eso malo?

- **Sorata¿los extrañas?-**

**- No, de hecho no los puedo recordar. Sóloquiero agradecerles por darme la vida que tengo y por darme la oportunidad de tener un hermano como tú nn.-**

**- Bien, en ese caso yo también les agradeceré la vida que tengo ahora. nn-**

Después de una breve oración, ambos caminaron hacia la salida donde Ban los esperaba mientras fumaba recargado en su bebé (NA: El subaru)

- **Ban, perdona la tardanza.-** nnU se disculpó su compañero

- **No te preocupes.- **dijo con indiferencia

**- Bien, como cumplieron con el trabajo aquí está la paga**.- Sorata le extiende un cheque a Ban

**- Guárdalo, esta vez fue cortesía. Solamente, no lo vuelvas a perder.**- Ban sonrió de una manera especial debido a quien se refería

**- De acuerdo. Disculpen, tengo que pedirles un último favor.**- Solicitó Sorata al tiempo que veía su reloj

**- ¿Qué sucede?- **preguntó el ratei consternado.

- **¿Podrían recoger mis pertenencias del hotel y llevarlas a la estación de trenes a las 6p.m.?-**

**- Seguro, cuenta con ello**.- afirmó el rubio

- **Bien, nos veremos entonces.**- el mayor se alejó corriendo agitando su mano.

**- ¿A dónde irá con tanta prisa?**- preguntó Ban a su socio una vez que perdieron de vista a Sorata

- **No lo sé, tal vez va a comprar recuerdos para sus amigos. Me contó que tenía quince mejores amigos.-**

Desde una colina en un punto alejado de la ciudad, se apreciaba la Fortaleza Ilimitada. Era un lugar donde no había más que un sujeto sexy que vestía de negro y tenía un sombrero del mismo color.

- **Lamento la tardanza. Tenía que comprar recuerdos para mis amigos, no los he visto en una semana.-** agregó un joven que dejaba bajo un árbol varias bolsas llenas de souvenirs de la región

- **No te preocupes, la espera fue muy emocionante, Dragón del Cielo, o debería decir Sorata Arisugawa, monje de la montaña Kouya.-**

**- Dejemos esto en claro Akabane. Si gano, dejarás de molestar a Ginji para que pelee contigo a su máxima capacidad. Si ganas, obligaré al mismo Ginji a pelear contigo.-**

**- Vaya, esas condiciones me aburren, así que me doy por vencido.**- Akabane le dio la espalda y empezó a retirarse

- **¿Entonces dejarás de molestar a Ginji?**- quiso asegurarse Sorata

- **Sólo digamos que mi interés en el emperador Relámpago no es el de pelear.-**

- **Akabane, él ya tiene a alguien, lamento informarte que no tienes oportunidad.-**

- **Ja, no me arruines mi diversión ni mis deseos.-**

Estación de tren, más precisamente el andén donde el tren para Tokio anunciaba su partida.

- **Ya es hora ¿dónde estará?**- se preocupaba Ginji

- **¡GINJI¡BAN!**- Sorata llegaba cargando todas sus compras – **lamento el retraso, me perdí nnU**

**¡Vaya! Es de familia.**- dijo Ban

**- Aquí están tus cosas y tu boleto.-**

**- Gracias Ginji.**- Sorata subiendo al tren – **Por cierto aquí tienen el pago por recuperar mi equipaje y una invitación para visitarme pronto.**- dijo entregándoles un sobre. Después de esto el tren empezó a moverse

**- ¡Nos veremos Sorata¡Buen Viaje!**- el emperador comenzó a mover su brazo despidiendose energicamente.

-** Adiós Ginji, por cierto, la respuesta es Sí, con la condición de que te haga muy feliz y deje de fumar tanto.-** gritó el monje guiñando un ojo.

**- ¿La respuesta?**- Ban no sabía a lo que se referían esos dos, pero Giji sonrió de más

- **¡Ban cuida a mi hermanito!**- el tren alejó a Sorata de los GB

- **Adiós… hermano.**- nn Ginji agitó la mano hasta perder de vista el tren hacia Tokio.

- **Ginji¿a qué se refería Sorata con eso de la respuesta?-** le preguntó su socio una vez que el tren se había ido.

- **Mira Ban, dentro del sobre hay cuatro mil yens.- **exclamó sorprendido Ginji.

**- ¡CUATRO MIL! Deberíamos empezar un negocio de maleteros, ganaríamos más.**- Ban empezó a contar el dinero a la vez que se dirigían al auto.

- **Y también una invitación con 15 pases para una boda en Tokio la próxima semana.-**

**- ¿QUË?-**

**- La boda Arisugawa-Kishu-**

**- Ya entiendo- **dijo Ban acomodando sus anteojos.**- él quería encontrarte porque se va a casar.**- le pareció algo extraño ya que había sentido celos de alguien que tenía un compromiso previo y que resultó ser hermano de su compañero.

- **Como son muchos creo que podemos invitar a todos nuestros amigos, Ban.- nn**

**- Si, creo que con esa intención nos dio tantos. ¿Ahora sí podrías decirme que pregunta tiene por respuesta un sí?- ¬¬**

**- Jaja, eto.. mira Ban ¡Helados!**- Ginji corrió hacia un carrito de helados

- **¡No te distraigas¡Hazme caso!-**

FLASHBACK

Los hermanos Ratei conversaban mientras salían del cementerio para encontrarse con Ban que los esperaba afuera.

- **Sorata… ¿qué opinas de Ban?**- preguntó Ginji un poco ansioso de saber la respuesta, si eran hermanos debía saber la verdadera relación que iniciaba con su socio

- **Es un sujeto admirable, es fuerte y decidido, aunque para serte sincero creo que oculta su amabilidad tras una fachada de hombre frío, calculador y avaro. Pocos son capaces de conocerlo más allá de lo que muestra, algo le hace falta… no lo sé, quizás alguien especial. ¿Por qué la pregunta?-**

**- Es que yo quería preguntarte si estarías de acuerdo en que él y yo…-**

**- Ginji¿quieres hacer a Ban parte de nuestra familia?**- preguntó Sorata con un tono de picardía

- **Yo… este o/o**.- en ese momento divisaron al tema de conversación (Ban) esperándolos fuera del cementerio fumando recargado en el subaru.

- **Te responderé luego.- nn**

**- Si**- Ginji asintió y después se dirigió a Ban lo más normal que pudo ya que todavía no se acostumbraba por completo a la relación que llevarían a partir de ese momento.- **Ban, perdona la tardanza.**- nnU

- **No te preocupes.**- recibió por respuesta. Sorata notando que estaba de más y los dejo solos, tenía cosas que hacer y debía pensar si ese Ban le convenía a su hermanito.-

FIN FLASH BACK


	9. Ende

**Prólogo**

**Finale**

Después de descubrir que tenía un hermano, Ginji, acompañado por todos sus amigos llegó a Tokio para conocer la ciudad, comer pastelillos en la torre de la ciudad, pasear y asistir a una boda. Realmente todos sus amigos estaban con él, sobretodo la persona especial para Ginji: Ban. Ahora estaban en la celebración de la boda Arisugawa-Kishu en la que sobraba la comida y muchos invitados (NA: kawaii)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- **¡GINJI! Prueba estos pastelillos**.- dijo Sorata recién casado al momento de engullir uno completamente.- **Los trajo Akira.**

- **¿Son de Akira? Entonces los comeré todos**.- Ginji estaba de frac al igual que el resto de los invitados

- ¡**No¡dejame a mí!**

**- ¡Pero yo también quiero! **- Ambos estaban en forma chibi comiendo hasta reventar

- ¡**Estúpido**!- pensó en voz alta Ban al ver el desastre que su Ginji hacía

- ¡**Estúpido**!- pensó al mismo tiempo en voz alta una chica de larga cabellera con vestido de novia. – **Arashii **- se presentó la joven extendiendo su mano.

**- Ban Midou, un placer.-**

**- ¿Ban?**- se sorprendió un poco la novia - **Entonces nosotros también somos familia.-**

- **Así parece.-/-**. Ban respondió un poco sonrojado ya que sabía porque lo decía

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- **¡Fue la boda más linda a la que haya asistido!**- suspiró Natsumi

- **¡Lo sé! Tengo los mejores momentos capturados para siempre en fotografías en mi celular**- le respondió una chica igual de ensoñada que ella

- **¿En verdad? Yo también tomé algunas. Mira.-** le dijo mostrando su celular

**- ¡Guau! Tiene muy buena resolución ¿te parece que las intercambiemos?-**

- **Por supuesto. Me llamo Natsumi.-**

**- Mucho gusto, soy Yuzuriha.-**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- **Dime Sheiichiro ¿cómo es la vida de un editor de revista?- **la voluminosa negociadora hacía muestra de sus "artes" conquistadoras

**- La verdad Hevn…. - **el hombre castaño acomodó sus lentes pensando su respuesta

**- ¡Ahí estás! Te he buscado por todas partes - **una pelirroja se acercó

**- Karen, te presento a Hevn; Hevn, Karen.-**

**- ¬¬**

**- ¬¬**

**- O.O ops. **(NA Quien le manda ser galán maduro)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- **Subaru, no tenía idea que fueras el nuevo líder de tu clan, felicidades.-**

**- Gracias Kazuki; ustedes tan amigos como siempre nn. Dime Jubeii ¿Cómo perdiste la vista?-**

**- Veras Subaru….**- Jubeii y Kazuki empezaron a explicar algunas cosas a su viejo amigo de la infancia, que pequeño resultó ser el mundo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- **Sakurazukamori**…-

- **Dr. Jackal; una inesperada sorpresa verte en una boda.-**

- **No nos veíamos desde hace mucho**

**- ¿Tienes una nueva presa?-**

**- Si, el emperador Relámpago ¿y tu?-**

**- El líder del clan Sumeragi. ¿Sigues con las disecciones?-** ok, esta conversación puede ser un poco garbosa

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- **Eres dueño de un excelente perro Kusanagi-**

**- Gracias Shido, pero sólo lo estoy cuidando. Es de Yuzuriha.-**

**- Es un lindo cachorro**- expresó Madona que podía acariciar al animal debido a quesentía su presencia

- **La verdad, me llevo mejor con las aves**.- respondió el miembro del ejército

- **¿En verdad¿con que tipo de aves?**- se interesó Shido

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- **… y a grandes rasgos así es como opera la Bestia.-**

**- Es muy interesante el modo operativo de tu súper computadora Satsuki. ¿Has pensado en la realidad alternativa?-**

**- Interesante propuesta Maukubex…**- otra plática que solo ellos entenderán

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- **Kanoe¿estarías interesada en pertenecer a mi harem personal?-**

**- ¿Por qué no Emishii? Parece interesante-**

**- ¡Excelente! Te contaré un par de chistes que me sé…-**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- **No pareces alguien que trabaje para el gobierno.-**

**- Gracias, Himiko. Tu no pareces una peligrosa dama veneno**.- le sonrió el joven sello

- **Créeme Yuto, no querrás conocerla como enemiga.-nn**

**- Te creo Kyouji- nn**

**-** _Me da miedo que sean hombres tan parecidos…- pensó la chica al ver la misma sonrisa enigmática._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- **Esta boda está muy concurrida.**- exclamó Paul

**- Si, parece que Sorata tiene una gran familia.**- agregó un joven algo solitario que estaba cerca de él

**- ¿Familia? Pensé que solo tenía por hermano a Ginji-**

**- Para Sorata sus amigos son su familia, y la familia que adoptó a su hermano es también parte de la suya.-**

**- La familia de Ginji son sus amigos. Vaya, ambos realmente se parecen.**- concluyó el dueño del Honky tonk

- ¡**Kamui**! – una alegre chica llamó al joven solitario- **Ven vamos a bailar-**

- **Espera Yuzuriha yo no sé…**- se defendió al momento que era arrastrado a la pista

- **No importa, aprendes.- nn**

**- ¡Jefe¡usted también debería aprender!**- Ahora Natsumi arrastraba a Paul a la misma suerte que Kamui.

- **No, espera, te despediré por esto ¡no!**.- pronto casi todos estaban "bailando"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- **Lo ves Ginji, tienes una gran familia nn-**

**- Dirás tenemos Sorata nn-**

**- Tienesrazón **:D- le respondió el mayor

-** Ya comimos, ahora es tiempo de… ¡BAILAR!-** Ginji tomó al desprevenido Ban que seguía conversando con Arashi.

- **¡ESPERA IDIOTA! YO NO QUIERO-**

**- Eso mismo te dije la primera vez que nos acos….**- Ban le tapó la boca a Ginji – **y al final nos divertimos mucho los dos nn**- concluyó destapándose la boca

- **Esta bien ¬¬. No te puedo decir que no.**- los GB se unieron a los demás. (NA los imaginé como en el último ending, todos bailando)

- **Tu hermano hizo una buena elección **- comentó Arashi a su esposo

- **Si, estoy tranquilo. Sé que ambos serán tan felices como lo somos nosotros.**- Dijo Sorata con una mirada seria poco usual en él, osea, seria - **¿Pero qué estamos haciendo? Es nuestra boda y estamos de espectadores.-** tomó la mano de su amada y así se divirtieron durante todo el resto de la celebración.

Así, los hermanos Ratei fueron felices para siempre.

FIN

AW! Que cursi nos kedo a mi hna y a mi, creo q esperaban algo más, como que habia mucha expectativa, ojala no los hayamos defraudado, pero de todos modos no nos importa por q a nosotras nos gusto mucho!. Sólo kisimos hacer una historia divertida sobre nuestros personajes favoritos, para complicar las cosas estan las series originales, como siempre he dicho. Las ideas q le vienen a uno a las 3am despues del hermoso elixir de la cheve, no? Ginji y Sorata hermanos, pero realmente no está tan descabellado, no creen?. En fin, muchas gracias a _Tai-Chiian, Karura Himura _(mi perra n.n)_, STAR BRIGHT, Constances _y _Ban Zim _(cuñis!) por leer y dejar su review. Kien sabe si en un futuro nos decidamos a hacer otro crossover, asi q nos leemos despues y no dejen de leer los otros fics de mi manis como los mios.

Bai Bai Chaito Mua Mua

Con cariño e hipocresía, _Nia_


End file.
